There is Always Tommorow
by Blizzardstorm21
Summary: When Ashley looses the love of her life to stray decepticons, everything begins to fall apart. In the midst of trying to pick up the pieces, she soon realizes that a gift from her past holds a power that endangers her and everyone else. Post DOTM. OP/OC
1. Waking Up

Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction. It will be involving my OC and Optimus. I don't own anything all rights belong to Hasbro and Paramount pictures. Reviews are much appreciated. Please let me know if anyone has any ideas.

Ashley slowly started coming back to reality.

Her head hurt really badly.

She heard voices that seemed to be coming from all around her.

"Doctor, she's coming to." It sounded as they were speaking through a mega phone. "Ms. Hale can you hear me." She wanted so badly for the person to stop speaking. She was tired and she ached all over. Her eyelid was gently opened upward and a light from a flashlight hit her eyes. She blinked hard in a futile attempt to escape from the bright light.

"Reflexes are good, pupils are dilating fine, looks like she has a minor concussion but she should be alright." He said.

She was going to be alright, but she didn't feel ok, she felt as if she had been hit by a bus.

Ashley slowly moved her hand to head revealing a large bandage that was wrapped around tight, and when she touched an area near the side of her head she had to bite back a scream it her hurt so bad.

"Ms. Hale?" Slowly she opened her eyes and at first she saw three different blurs slowly they came into focus and she saw that two of them were nurses. The other was a doctor. "Can you hear me?" He asked concerned. She nodded. "Good." "Can you try to say something?"

She looked at him and then asked "Where am I?"

She tried sitting up but a wave of pain lurched through her body making her hiss. "Easy," said the doctor as he carefully helped her sit up. She found that she had a cast around her left wrist, and a ton of bandages that were wrapped around her right ankle.

When he made he made sure that she seemed comfortable he smiled and said "You're at North Mercy Hospital in Wyoming you were involved in a car accident late last night do you remember anything?"

She tried to think and then details overwhelmed her

_Flashback_

"_Lucas," She laughed as he started kissing her when they had stopped at a red light. It was about two in the morning, they had been coming back from a birthday party from, Teresa, Lucas' sister. _

"_What, I haven't seen you in months." He nearly whined as he leaned in for another kiss. "I know but can't you wait till we get home." She said playfully._

"_Not really." Ashley laughed and then the light turned green._

"_Green," said Ashley. He looked and he pressed the gas pedal making them go forward. She put his head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. _

_A little while later he then noticed two cars coming really fast behind them. He kept looking at the rearview mirror. Ashley noticed. "Is something wrong?" She began to turn to look through the back window when he grabbed her shoulder and said "Don't look back."_

"_Honey what's wrong?" asked Ashley now getting really scared._

"_Those two cars have been following us for a while. I'm going to see if I can loose them, Ash if I can't I'm going to park in front of the house, you run in and shut the door I'll hold them off." Lucas said reaching in the glove compartment for two guns he gave her one. _

"_Lucas are you out of your mind, you can't take both of those guys what if there are more then two?" _

"_There not." Lucas replied quickly _

"_Lucas this isn't Chicago." He frowned he understood that she was really scared but if his hunch was right she had no idea what they were dealing with. _

"_No in fact right now its worse. If it was just me I would have already stopped to find out they wanted, but it's not just me, I have you to protect. I love you ash I don't want anything to happen to you. You have to promise me now you run in and don't look back." He looked at her in her eyes as they reached another red light._

_She nodded slowly. "I'm scared." She admitted._

"_Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you." He kept on turning and the two cars stayed on their tail. "Ok were heading to the house run inside just like I told you." She began to get the keys. She happened to look in one of the side view mirrors and only saw one car "Where's the other one?" she asked _

"_What?" "There were two cars following now there's only one." "Maybe they decided to give u-." That was last coherent thought she had when the car slammed into something in front of them. There was another hit from the back and then on her side the last thing that she remembered was the pain followed by Lucas screaming her name._

_End flashback _

"LUCAS!" She shot up in bed neglecting the amount of pain that she was in. "Where's Lucas?" The doctor looked at her unsure of how to answer.

"Ma'am you need to sit lay back down." said one of the nurses. "Not until someone tells me where Lucas is." She replied looking angrily at everyone in the room. There was a knock at the door and three men walked in. The man nearest her left was wearing camouflage pants with a black shirt and black combat boots. He had short Jet black hair with intense blue eyes. He also had goatee.

The other that was nearest her right wore Dark blue jeans, a red shirt with a blue jacket. He wore a Cowboy hat and a pair of cowboy boots. He slowly took off his hat revealing short brown hair. He also blue eyes but they were deeper that his friend.

The one that stood in the middle she recognized. "Captain Lennox." She said he nodded his head "Ashley meet my teammates Kyle Prime" He pointed to the man that had the cowboy hat "Hello Ms. Hale."

"And Jake Hide." He motioned toward the other man. Jake nodded his head.

"Hello." She said still confused as to what was going on. "Captain Lennox, Where is Lucas?" All three of the men looked down. And she knew. "No." She said wide eyed. He just got back from Chicago, He survived that, he can survive now too. She started to take herself off the bed.

"He's got to be ok. I know that your lying." She said with tears beginning to form. She stood the doctors tried to get a hold of her but she shook them off. "Let me go!" She took a step forward only to fall straight to the floor. Will came to her side. "We did everything that we could Ashley he just…..didn't make it." She shook her head. "He just got back." She said still trying to stand fighting back the tears. "He…..just…..got….back." Ashley fell, but this time she didn't get up her whole body shook.

She didn't want to get up ever. She had lost the one thing that she had cared about the most. "Tell me you got the drivers of the cars that were following us" She said as she looked up at Lennox. "What drivers?" "The drivers that hit us. The ones that made Lucas crash, The ones that…took him away." Lennox looked at Kyle Prime. "Prime the police said that they had a tree." "That was no tree." Replied Jake.

Kyle came up to her and knelt down to her level "Ms. Hale, I am so sorry that you have just lost your boyfriend." She looked at him seeing genuine concern. "However I need to know what happened last night so that we can figure out what is really going on." Ashley looked at him wondering if she could trust him. But decided that for Lucas she tell him. And she began to tell the events of the night before.


	2. Deciding

Thank you to everyone that have read my story. Please let me know of what you think of it so far. If you have any Ideas please let me know.

I don't own anything all rights belong to Hasbro, Paramount Pictures and whoever else owns transformers.

(**Optimus POV**)

I listened to her finish her story.

I felt so bad for her, knowing first hand what it felt like to loose a mate. I knew all to well the pain that she was going through.

She struggled telling me her story. She smiled at some parts and cried at others. Sometimes she needed to pause I allowed her too, nodding whenever she looked up at me. When she was finished I took a moment to absorb the information and then I spoke. "Ms. Hale," She looked up at me. "Can you tell me about anything of the drivers or the vehicles of the cars that were chasing you last night?"

Her eyes began scanning as if she were watching a movie.

"I couldn't identify the cars for you, and I didn't see a driver in either car, I'm sorry. But one thing which was strange, right before we crashed, one of the cars seemed to have disappeared, and then something reappeared in front of us. I can't tell you what we hit but it was really big. Like I said before after that I felt multiple hits from the back and sides."

I closed my eyes realizing the gravity of the situation. She had been attacked and I had my idea of who exactly it was.

I had originally thought that most of this was over. It had been 4 months since the battle at Chicago. Ever since Megatron was killed most of the decepticons either fled the planet or were in hiding (still very much loyal to the ways of Megatron). Others who wanted nothing to else to do with the war had declared their neutrality. Obviously I was wrong.

I then stood up apologized once again and then guided my comrades out into the hallway of the hospital.

"Prime," said Jake quickly. "What she is describing sounds like sideways and smokefires' work."

"I know, Ironhide." I said my mind still processing that two of most despicable and dangerous of decepticons were still alive. To make matters worse they attacked and killed one of the NEST soldiers while he was on leave, while he mate was with him no less.

'_They have no morals' _I thought to myself.

"Captain Lennox," I said turning toward him. "What did Lucas Carter do at NEST?" He looked at me a little confused.

"That is still one of the things that concerns me Prime, there was no reason to really attack him. Yeah he was a soldier and he fought in Chicago, but he was more of a scientist than anything else. He usually worked alot with Wheeljack."

I stood straight at this and then my head slowly drifted toward the woman on the hospital bed she was looking out the window, she looked broken.

There was another man that walked around the corner of the ivory colored hospital hallway. He had dark brown hair with gray sideburns. He also had a set of frameless glasses. He wore a long sleeve, green t-shirt with a pair of black pants and loafers. Over his green t-shirt he wore a white lab coat.

"Ratchet," I identified one of my oldest friends.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Not well, old friend, she has just found out that Lucas Carter did not survive." I responded solemnly.

"I see." He replied while looking at the young woman.

"Ratchet how hard would it be to transport the girl to base?" Captain Lennox asked.

"Not to hard, we could just go by her home grab her things, and then head to California, wouldn't be that long of a drive either."

"What are you thinking Will?" asked Ironhide.

"It may be unsafe for her to stay here with these two decepticons on the loose. If you ask me it seemed more like a hit job. She was pretty much near death when we found her, if they find out she's still alive they may decide to go after her." Said Captain Lennox looking concerned.

Looking at the Captain and then to my comrades. "Ratchet please make the necessary changes so that she can be released into your care. Ironhide please call Sideswipe and Bumblebee, have them close by just in case while in transport the two decepticons decide to make their move. Captain Lennox if you can please come with me, we need to explain to Ms. Hale what will be taking place soon." All three men nodded and headed in different directions.

As I began to enter the room I thought _'This will be easy enough, we just have to keep our cover long enough to have her transported, it still may not be wise to let her know of our true identity'_

I along with Will Lennox made our way back into the hospital room. When she saw us she had a devastated look on her face I realized that this was not going to be as easy as I thought.

(**Ashley's POV)**

I had heard most of everything that they had said. Lucas had always told me I had the ears of a cat. I watched at the four men separated. I was going to be damned if they take me from my home. Away from my friends family.

I didn't care if I was in danger. And who were these people they were talking about Sideways and Smokescreen…..water…..fire, WHATEVER!

All I knew was that they were going to take me away. I honestly just wanted to go back to sleep. I wanted to be away from this reality. This was so wrong. And yet I am highly curious as to what is going on, they are hiding something from me. I just have to find out, what it is. I'm not going anywhere until they do so. "Lucas" I said looking upward, "If you really worked with them I guess that you could trust them, but honestly right now I can't. I don't know what to do, I don't want to go anywhere; I want to stay here with our family. Please give me a sign anything that shows what I should do." All I heard was silence. Tears began to form in my I eyes and before I could keep them from falling they came. This time I didn't feel like they were going to stop.

I looked up and the two men were walking inside the room. The one called Kyle Prime looked at me, and let out a sigh. I could tell by the look that he had on his face; he knew I wanted to the truth. He took a chair and sat next to me but what I was about to hear was the wildest thing I ever could have imagined.


	3. Explanations and transporting

Sorry everyone that it has taken me this long, life has been hectic, school, work, etc. But here it the next chapter. Thank you to everyone for there comments.

**Scottiedog – Thank you for correcting me on Lieutenant Lennox, I wasn't really paying too much attention when I was writing. Yeah I love Ironhide he's my favorite, and I was really upset that bay decided to kill him.**

**Fullyloaded – Thank you for your input. I will make sure I will put as many twists and turns in this story just to keep you guys guessing. **

**Please read and review **

I do not own transformers.

Ashley listened to the man that was sitting next to her and was in Shock.

"Ms. Hale, my name is not Kyle. My proper designation is Optimus Prime." He took a deep breath "My team and I are a group of Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron; however we are often referred to as Autobots. We part of an elite group that protects this world from our Decepticon counterparts."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"These holoforms are merely a disguise so we can walk among you humans without causing much of a scene. Our normal forms are much… _larger_". We have been here for the last 5 ½ years. We have formed an alliance with the humans, creating a branch of your military defense known as NEST."

Ashley looked at Optimus. "So the man that walked in with you and Will was….?" She left the question open because she was unsure of the answer. "The man that you saw was my Weapon Specialist Ironhide. The other that joined us near the end of our conversation was my Chief Medical Officer Ratchet."

She thought about all that had been revealed to her. There was a part of her that really wanted to believe him. And yet there was another part of her that said 'this is crap, what he's telling you is complete crap.'

(Ashleys POV)

I stayed quiet for a few minutes after he had finished his story.

"How can I believe that this is true?" He looked at me and his eyes locked onto mine. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, it felt warm to the touch just like Lucas'. Then all of sudden his hand seemed to flicker and my hand went through his. I gasped. His eyes never once left mine, watching my reaction carefully. I stared at my hand that was now in floating in between his arm. He pulled it back, his flickered again and then he touched my forearm revealing that he was solid once again.

I could not believe any of this, this all seemed so surreal. I then I began to wonder, I knew that Lucas in the army and if these were his friends then he had to know there secret. "Lucas knew about you, didn't he?"

He sighed and then said "I knew Lucas, not extremely well but well enough to know that he was a very smart young man, full of life, and a drive that is not seen all too often. We sometimes would share a table during our refuel times, along with some of our other comrades.

When I had the privilege of fighting beside him; he proved himself to be an admirable soldier."

Her eyes stung at that point. I looked down for a moment and then looked toward Optimus.

"Sometimes he would come home and tell me about his battles and how he had some of the best friends fighting with him. He had said that they were a bit different but it didn't matter to him. I asked on more than one occasion what was it that made them so different. He just told me that they were from here. I assumed he meant that they were soldiers from other countries, allies. I never in my wildest dreams could have known that he meant you guys."

"Ashley, Lucas was sworn to secrecy he couldn't tell you, who they were." Said Lennox.

"I know, I'm not upset just surprised. I also am not sure of what it really going on, what happened last night; I overheard you talking about two people that were responsible for what happened."

Optimus nodded and at that moment Ratchet came in. "Those questions will be answered soon enough Ms. Hale."

(Normal POV)

At first she was really unsure of whether or not she could trust him. Ratchet had seemed to sense this and stepped to the side of the hospital bed.

"My name is Ratchet, as Optimus has told you I am the Chief Medical Officer, you will be in my care from now on, and right now we need to get you to someplace safe."

"Where?" She asked her voice suddenly becoming very soft.

"To our base, we can better protect you there, than here in this hospital or in your home." Her fear returned at this point. She scooted herself back away from the three men that were in the room. Ratchet sighed.

"I understand that you are afraid, you're not sure whether to trust us, whether we will be the ones to deceive you. I assure you that all will be well."

Ashley began to relax but was still skeptical.

"Lucas died protecting you Ms. Hale don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

That snapped her out it. She looked toward them still thinking and then responded

"If Lucas knew you, he probably knew you would find me, and if he could trust you then so can I."

(Optimus POV)

I smiled when I heard her say that she could trust us. She was resilient. Lucas Carter had made a good choice in picking this femme to be his mate. I watched as she let Ratchet approach her. He began looking at her vitals and making certain that she was stable for travel. I opened a private comm. Link and then asked

"_**Ratchet is she stable for travel?"**_

"_**Yes she seems quite resilient for one so young. I have already set up my ambulance form in the parking lot."**_

"_**Very good Ratchet." **_

"_**She'll be fine she just needs time to heal."**_

"_**We need to make our exit quick. You take her and Ironhide and I was be in front of you while Lennox covers your back."**_

"_**Will do, Prime"**_

(Regular POV)

Ashley watched as Ratchet unhooked her IV connection, though he left the catheder in. "We are going to give you a different solution when we get to my form in front of the hospital. It's going to help you a lot more."

She nodded in understanding. Ratchet turned to Will.

"Will please go grab a wheelchair so that we can transport her." Will nodded and left the room.

Ashley looked at her gown and then toward Optimus.

"Do you think that I could get some decent clothes before we go? No offense but this gown just isn't my color."

They both smiled. Ratchet pulled out a second gown. Here put this one on backwards. This way everything is covered I realize that it is a bit uncomfortable but right now our main priority is getting you someplace safe. Once we get on base we will be able to find you some clothes."

She reluctantly put the other gown on. That was when Lennox came in with the wheelchair. Right behind him was Jake or Ironhide. "Alright let's move." Ashley was helped into the wheelchair and then they began their trip down to the ambulance downstairs. "So you can drive an ambulance she asked as they all got into the elevator. Ratchet smiled "You could say that." Optimus and Ironhide stood in front of them while they were in the elevator for protection purposes she assumed. They would also be first check their surroundings and they wave to Ratchet as he pushed her on the wheelchair. Will stood in the back of them making sure that they were not being followed. When they finally got down to the lobby of the hospital there were three cars that were waiting for them. One was a hummer rescue vehicle, the other was a GMC Topkick, and then there was a semi Peterbuilt that had red and blue flames. Ironhide and Optimus both stood watch as Ratchet carried her into the Hummer and laid her down in the gernie. He then attached an IV to the catheter that was in her arm already. There was some light blue liquid in the IV.

"What is that?" she asked out of curious.

"It's a special liquid that's going to help you with the pain as well as to calm you. She suddenly became very sleepy.

"There's…..some…ting…sleep?" She asked trying to form a coherent sentence.

"It'll be alright we have a long drive and it'll be better if you sleep and let your body heal, so yes there is a sedative in there as well."

She tried to protest till everything started to get blurry. The last thing that she remembered was Ratchet saying "We're good to go here." And then a different voice saying a command "Roll Out!"__


	4. Arriving

_Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long, got a major case of writers block but it seems to be over so that's awesome. Wanted to know whether or not you guys think that I'm going too slow or too fast. Please read and Review._

_Thanks all,_

_Blizzardstorm21_

_I don't own transformers all rights belong to Hasbro and Paramount Pictures_

Sideways and SmokeFire's POV

Sideways slammed his servo hard into the earth. "I can't believe it we got the car we even killed the two humans and still we cannot find the power source. Humans always have to make things so complicated."

Sideways and Smokefire had both retreated within one of the forests within Oregon. Smokefire was rummaging through a human sack which they called a book bag. She had found some human coverings, a couple of books, but nothing like what they were looking for.

"We need to find that power source. My scans indicated that it was in that car. Only we didn't find it. I mean how small could that fragging thing be." Smokefire said still going through the backpack.

"That stupid man created it, it can't be too far." Said Sideways

He continued "Where else could it be, we questioned the stupid human yet he had no answers for us."

"Where else do we look?" Smokefire continued to look through the books. And then a picture fell out of one of the books. Sideways grabbed the photo.

"There is the man and the woman that we offlined last night." Sideways showed the photo to his mate.

She looked at him and gave him that 'and your point is look' "look at what his mate has on her servo." She took the photo and look. "How could we be that stupid, it was in the car just not with him it was with the female. You know you are really smart sometimes." Sideways chuckled. "And that's why you bonded with me." He said. "That and the fact that you are craziest Mech I've ever met." Sideways looked at her and smiled, the few times that he had shown affection was only toward his mate Smokefire, the others knew him as evil and harsh.

"How are we going to get the thing, they are dead." Said Smokefire breaking his thoughts.

Sideways eyes dimmed as if searching.

"No!" He cried out as he fired on some trees, which promptly burst into splinters.

"What is it, love?" asked smokefire.

"The woman survived." He said looking at the picture.

"Then we can go get the power source."

"She was in the hospital, she was released into the care of one doctor by the name of Thomas Ratchet." He said as he crumbled up the photo.

"Slagger. She's with the Autobots, if they get a hold of the power source then there is no hope."

"Then will take her by force, I have a feeling where they are headed. It's a military base on the west coast of California. We can intercept them if we travel fast."

They both transformed into there alt forms. They immediately set off to go find their target.

Optimus led his team while Ironhide drove at the end making sure there would be no surprises from behind, Ratchet was in the middle being made sure that he and the girl were protected. Bumblebee and sideswipe were close but not to where it would make a scene. Will was riding with Ironhide.

"Hide, I can't even imagine." Will said looking at the at Ironhide's radio.

"Imagine what?" Asked Ironhide gruffly.

"Losing the one that you love, so suddenly like that." Will stated still looking at the radio.

"It is a difficult pain Will, one that really doesn't go away." Will looked at Hide.

"How do you know Hide?" asked Will.

Ironhide began the story "When we left Cybertron we left our mates behind. They have since joined us. Chromia, Flare-up, Moonracer, but the one that will never come back is Elita-One." "Who is that?" he asked. "Elita was Optimus' sparkmate, a wife in your terms."

"What happened?"

"There was a battle when we were about to leave cybertron. Elita-one and the other Femme's were holding off the decepticons so that we could take off, to go in search of the all-spark. It looked as if everything was going as planned, that was until Megatron showed up. He was about to take out our ship when Elita drew his fire. But at a grave price. She was killed as soon as we took off. Prime was devastated for vorns. He seemed to have healed, but he will never be the same mech that he once was."

"Wow he always seems so put together." Said Will.

"Yes Prime does have his ways of sealing his emotions within himself. But trust me he was once a different bot." responded Ironhide.

"I guess that kind of pain changes a guy." Will stated.

Ironhide just grunted in agreement.

They sat in silence for a long time afterward.

The woman that they had with them was important, she was family. After awhile all the soldiers had become like a small family to Ratchet. Lucas had become one of the few humans that Ratchet had enjoyed spending time with. He often worked with Wheeljack. When Lucas would come and help him out they would occasionally share stories of their battles, then there were stories that he would tell of his mate, that she was a strong, young woman with an incredible heart. Lucas had become almost like a son to Ratchet and even though he had never met this young woman he felt as if she was his daughter. Night began to approach quickly as they stayed on their path on the highway toward California. Ratchet continuously watched over Ashley scanning her vital signs about every 20 minutes making sure that she was still stable. The sky all of a sudden had become a dark gray in color. Ratchet sensed the drop in pressure and realized it was going to rain. About 10 minutes later it started to drizzle and then it quickly became a down pour. For a normal human visibility was poor but for four cybertronian mechs they did not need to see with their eyes. However all of them turned on their windshield wipers to avoid suspicion. He then became aware of small whimpers that were coming from the back of his alt mode. Ratchet's Holoform walked to the back and saw that Ashley was shivering because of the cold that was settling in from the outside. Ratchet immediately turned the temperature in his form higher so she could be more comfortable. He grabbed a blanket and carefully placed it over her. He took one of his hands and brushed the hair out of her face. "I'm sorry young one, I wish we had met on different circumstances."

For the next couple of hours they all sat in silence. It was a sad silence. Optimus would check in periodically to fond out how the young woman was. He couldn't really help himself that there was something about this woman something that just made him curious, she seemed different than many of the other females that he had met.

"**Ratchet how is Ms. Hale doing?"**

"**The same, her vitals are fine, and the sedative seems to be working well."**

"**Good, we have only about 45 minutes left of our journey." **

"**Yes, it won't be long now."**

"**How are we going to introduce ourselves?" asked Ratchet**

"**I was just liking on that, I think that we need to do it one at a time. I also think that Will Lennox should also be present being that she has known him the longest, and she trusts him the most." **

"**Agreed so when we get there we must reveal ourselves but let Lennox lead." **

There surrounding became more and more familiar as they became closer and closer to the base.

At the same time on a hill overlooking the highway stood Sideways and Smokefire.

"We can't take the four of them on, that will be suicide." said Smokefire to Sideways. "Yes, it would be, then we just have to tag along until one of them makes a mistake. He down and smiled an Evil smile. _'We're going to get the power source no matter what."_

Optimus could sense them. The two decepticons. He broadcasted through the com-link. "They are here be on your guard they will take every opportunity to get to the girl. Sideswipe and bumblebee come around the sides or Ratchet. Create a box formation we have almost arrived but anything can happen.

Meanwhile in the truck not one of the Autobots realized the immense power that was being contained in the important gift that she was given.

Optimus POV

I couldn't let it happen again I couldn't let them get to her again, I felt their presence knowing sideways he closer than I was going to or wanted to anticipate he was a crazy mech. Smokefire was a little more relaxed than sideways but just as ruthless. I watched slowly as the base slowly came into view. I sent a comm. to Prowl stating that he needed to put the whole base on high alert in fear that they would strike. It was highly unlikely, but past had shown these two were desperate and I didn't know whether or not they had more Decepticons under them, I wouldn't be surprised.

Slowly I pulled in first followed by Sideswipe, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and then Ironhide. Slowly I let my holoform take shape. I stepped of my form and then met Ratchets and Ironhides form. They slowly extracted the gurney.

"We must move her gently." Ratchet scanned her and then gently took out the Catheter. "She'll be alright without this her system are healing rather quickly now. Though those broken bones will still take a little while to heal." I saw Ratchet put a band-aid over area. I smiled at him, to him this was his new assignment so to speak to keep her safe. I knew that Lucas and he were close, and now he would protect the thing that was closest to him. I then looked over to the girl, she was beautiful, and she had tan skin, with beautiful reddish-brownish hair that was naturally curly. She had long face and I remembered her eyes they were a deep brown, you could lost of them if you weren't careful. I shook my head how could I be thinking of her like that. No she was one our comrades an ally nothing else. Ratchet unbuckled the straps that held her to the gurney. He slipped an arm under her knees and then slipped the other around her back and then picked her up bridal style. He started walking toward the med bay. When he was out of sight I deactivated my holoform and I transformed into my real self. Soon Bumblebee and Sideswipe followed. "Sir?" asked Sideswipe. I looked toward sideswipe "What are your orders?"

I looked toward both of them

"We must protect the girl obviously there in another reason why they want her, I'm not sure why but if they were observing us on the way over here there is a reason, and we know that they are not going to stop. One of us needs to be with her at all times.

"Does she know about our true forms?" asked bumblebee.

"Well, in a way, she knows we are alien but has not seen us in our true form yet. We are going to allow Lennox to introduce us, I think that only one of us should be shown, after that once she is comfortable we will introduce the rest of us." They nodded in agreement. I accessed a private comm. message with Ratchet.

**(Normal POV)**

"**Ratchet let me know when she awakes, I will send Lennox. I also think you should be the one that they introduce, you seem to know her the best."**

"**Optimus, that's only from stories, she here for real." Replied Ratchet.**

"**Understood, however that is more than any of us know." **

Ratchet sighed it wasn't that he didn't want to show himself, she just didn't know how she was going to take it. But Optimus did have a point, he was the only one that knew her the best.

"**Alright, I'll let you know when she wakes up." Said Ratchet through the comm.**

"**Thank you Old Friend." Said Optimus.**

Ratchet looked at Ashley she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon so he stepped up to his computer in the med bay and began working after a couple of hours she heard Ashley Stir. He looked and saw that she was waking up. He transformed into his alt mode. He watched Ashley slowly come to and sit up. He immediately commed Optimus

"**Optimus, she's waking please send Lennox." **

"**He'll be there in a few klicks." Said Optimus**

He then said though to himself 'Here goes nothing' he allowed his holoform to step out of the ambulance, and headed toward the young woman.


	5. Ratchet the Guardian

**Ok guy so in this chapter I changed some of it, I had one of my reviwers tell me that ashley wasn't sad enough and I thought that she was right. So I redid the ending, which coincidently helped with the writers block so a million thanks. Hope you guys like this version please tell me what you guys think.**

**Review Please... :)**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was Ratchet, looking at the monitors he was writing on something that looked sort of like an I-pad. He was a little ways away from where I was lying. He walked over to the desk next to it and then placed the I-pad down. He looked at me realizing that I was awake, then asked<p>

"Welcome back, how are you feeling?"

I nodded, "Better, my wrist is feeling a little better, and my headache is nearly gone, but I'm still a bit dizzy."

He nodded and then knelt down to a cabinet that was nestled underneath the desk and he took out a water bottle. He walked over to her opened it and then gave it too her.

"Try not to drink it too fast."

He said as he looked toward the computer as another message popped up. I looked at the water bottle and suddenly my mouth became very dry, I wanted and needed this water. Carefully I put the bottle to my mouth; the liquid was cool and refreshing to my throat. I began to guzzle down the water greedily.

"Oy! I said slowly woman, your stomach may not accept it." Ratchet said turning toward her.

"But it's so good." I said as I couldn't help laughing at his reaction. I could also see that he couldn't help but smile.

"You know if you were like us I would have hit you upside your head by now." He said trying not to chuckle.

"Well, if you did that I would have to make sure I would kick your butt." He laughed

"I would like to see you try, missy." I started to laugh a little harder and all of a sudden my stomach didn't feel good I felt the water going back up and put a hand to my stomach and looked at Ratchet.

"Um, Dr,…Mr….Whatever, I think I'm going to be sick."

Ratchet immediately grabbed a bucket and held it to me just in time as my body sent the water back up violently. He held my hair for me as I threw up into the bucket, when I knew I was finished he put the bucket into a machine that seemed that it was cleaning the bucket then walked back over. I laid back down. But then asked

"Hey, Can I sit up?" He immediately grabbed two pillows and helped me to get propped up against them. She smiled and Ratchet

"Thank you." He was kind to me, I knew that he wasn't human but he seemed so. I began to think of what he could look like. Optimus had said that they were larger, and by the looks of the room, they were way larger. I looked toward Ratchet.

"Ratchet, what do you really look like?" He seemed to freeze at that question.

"What?" he asked her.

"What do you really look like?" I repeated.

"Well, I don't look like this as Optimus told you already." I nodded. "Well, we are robots, my true form stands about 25 feet tall."

I could feel my eyes widened at that statement.

"You don't need to be afraid though I would never hurt you or any other human, or any other sentient being for that matter. That's what separates us from us, Autobots, from the Decepticons." I began to relax a little.

"So you guys are like Soldiers?"

"In a way, we are more like protectors now." Then Ratchet got really quiet. "Though we failed with Lucas."

(Normal POV)

He looked down avoiding Ashley's eyes." Ashley looked at him and she could see the sadness sketched all over his face. Ashley became very sad again tears started to strem down her face. She missed Lucas, they were finally going to be together without him having to leave for months at a time, and then something had to take him away. She tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't. She put her head down and just cried. She then felt an arm rest on her shoulder and she looked up, she saw Ratchet there he looked as if he was trying so hard to hold back crying as well. Ashley just wanted to be comforted, she didn't know how but she felt so alone like a piece of her had been ripped out of her. Ashley leaned into him and he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and she just cried. Soon she felt the body next her shake and she heard his sobs.

"If….I had…been there…you…he…I could have…saved them." Ratchet said.

Ashley didn't say anything a part of her was really upset, they should have been watching over us, at the same time they had not a clue that these guys were still out there. Ashley just allowed herself to feel the sadness that was consuming her.

Lucas was her soulmate they had been together for over 5 years. Ashley listened to Ratchet and felt his crying become less sporratic, he was calming down.

Ashley pitied him, he seemed really guilty.

Ashley looked up at Ratchet and then asked

"Ratchet is your nickname, Dr. Hatchet?" His eyes seemed to get intensified and that moment and then a look of surprised was on his face.

"Yes, only by a few of my close friends, who turn out to be big sparklings getting their check-ups." She smiled.

"He talked about you." He looked at her.

"He used to tell me of this doctor named Dr. Hatchet; that he was a really a strict guy but one of the most influential friends that he had. He viewed you as his adoptive father, because his father was a real piece of work."

He stared at her not really understanding.

"His father didn't care for him, he just lived in the same house. He went off to college right after he graduated from high school and that's how he met me." She smiled fondly at the memory.

Ratchet began to think of all that she had just said.

"He spoke of you as well, he spoke of different events that went on in your lives, though my favorite was when you nearly burned down your living quarters when you overcooked the meatloaf."

He began to laugh. She laughed too. It was a fond memory of hers.

"Did he know about your real form?" Ratchet nodded.

"Yes." He said simply.

"I'll have to admit it took him a little longer than most to get used to me in this form but after he was just fine."

She looked at him and he asked a question.

"Ashley, I have to ask you something." She stared at him with curious eyes.

"I was wondering if it would be alright, many of us have become guardians to our friends, I was never the one to do that because I was always here, and I thought I didn't want anything to do with humans. I realize now that I was wrong, I don't want you to….I don't want to loose another person I care about you are already like a daughter to me, even if I have not met you before, so I'm asking your permission to become your guardian."

Ashley mulled over his words. She knew this man was not a bad person and knew that he was sincere, to have someone like a parent there for her especially now, was calming to her. It looked like he had not taken a breath since he had asked his question.

"Yes." She answered.

"I would like it if you were guardian, and my adoptive parent." He literally started to beam after that. The there was a knock at the door. There stood Will.

"Hello Ashley."

"Hi Will. What brings you here?"

"We need to show you something." Ashley looked at him confused.

"More specifically we are going to show you these guys' true form." She seemed surprised.

"We are going to start with Ratchet." He pointed toward the Ambulance.

The Holoform of Ratchet looked to her and then said "Don't be afraid."

Then his holoform just flickered and then it went out. All of a sudden the hummer rescue vehicle that was seemingly parked in the other side of the bay came to life. It moved to an open space in the middle of the room and then like magic began to brake apart the sound of metal against metal and gears shifting was heard as the hummer began to grow, and then at the end stood just like he said a 25 foot tall robot that was yellow and green. He kneeled down to Ashley and saw that she was just looking at him taking everything about him in.

She reached out her hand and then touched the side of his cheek plate. He watched her with curious eyes and she inspected every part of his face, her curiosity mirrored that of a child. When she was satisfied she looked at Will.

" Do they all look like him?" Will laughed and shook his head

"No they are all different except the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the Lamborghini twins. And Mudflap and Skids, the Chevy twins they are pretty much the same accept the fact that they have different colored armor."

(Will POV)

I watched how Ashley reacted seeing Ratchet for the first time, she wasn't afraid like most people are. She was really curious. They began speaking with each other trying to get to know each other better. I looked toward Ashley and cleared my throat. "Should I get the others? I can bring them here and-." "No." she interrupted. "I really don't want to meet any new people..er…autobots right now, if it's allright with you I'm just going to sleep for a while." Ratchet looked at her and nodded.

Ratchet took his finger and gently rubbed from the back of her to her mid-back. She then layed back down and closed her eyes.

/_She wishes to grieve, I believe that she has every right to, she needs to come to terms with Lucas' death./_

I texted back

/_Yes, I agree I just hope she going to be ok./_

/_I will make sure that she is alright./_

_/I know that she is in the best of care. The others are wondering if she alright, she I let them know?/_

_/Yes please let them know, Optimus is already aware, please let everyone know that is important that she gets her rest./_

_/Will do big guy./_

I turned around and head out through the medbay doors so that I give them the report.

_(Ratchet POV)_

I watched looked over to ashley who had fallen asleep with a sollem look on her face I sighed and then went toward my desk to finish my work.

About an hour later there was big boom outside of the medbay followed by cursing

"_You Fragger, I was trying to see through the window but you couldn't hold your aft still."_

"_I wouldn't have to move around so much if you lay off the energon a little, you glitch."_

"_Ok smart-aft, as you know I am in pristine health, your just too weak, taking a break from workouts lately."_

That when I heard the punch I looked over at Ashley who had woken up and was looking at the door with concern and horror on her face. Everytime there was a loud noise she would cringe.

They are upsetting my charge. I walked to ward the medbay doors and opened them revealing both Sideswipe and sunstreaker who both locked in a headlock spitting out colorful curses, like it was nothing. I grabbed them from there necks and held them both up in the air. My eyes were now a velvet color almost red with anger and they new it.

"Hey Ratchet, sorry we interrupted your work we just wanted to see the new girl."

I looked over to Ashley and saw that she was a little scared but also a bit curious.

"Ashley, meet these two lugnuts Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." She waved hello.

They mirrored her action. I let them go watching their movements. Then Sunstreaker got up close.

"So this is the girl, she looks like hell."

_**CLANG!**_

"What was that for Hatchet?" I raised the wrench again threatening to make another dent on his helm. He backed away holding up his servos in surrender.

"One, she looks the way she does because she just survived an attack from Sideways and Smokefire. Second, don't call me Hatchet."

They both nodded simultaneously. Sideswipe then came a little closer.

"Hi Ashley, you must be a pretty strong woman to have made it out of their alive."

Ashley looked down, and then became silent. Sideswipe looked at Ratchet wearing a worried expression. "It's not your fault Lucas died protecting her." Sideswipe nodded and then looked back at her.

"Hey…um…..I'm so sorry, If there is anything that you need or you just want to talk you can ask me or my brother, we lost our parents when we were really young, but the autobots took us in they will take care of you, you are well protected here."

Sunstreaker nodded keeping silent. I was a little shocked, this was one of the few times that the twins were behaving adult like. This was refreshing. Unbeknowest to anyone sunstreaker had grabbed a cup of medium grade energon.

**Burp_!_**

Sideswipe started to crack up

"Nice one!" he said. Ashley had to start laughing to.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and mature moment gone.

At least Ashley was laughing. Although I knew that she still had a major hurdle it was nice to know that everyone was willing to help her.


	6. Talking

**I don't own transformers.**

* * *

><p>Ashley was running. She had somehow ended up into a dark forest. As she ran within the darkness she saw red eyes everywhere, surrounding her. She heard laughing that was directed at her. She put her hands over her ears and ran as fast as she could trying to escape.<p>

"Get Away!" she yelled. Looking back seeing if anyone was following her when she tripped on a rock falling against a thick root of a giant tree. She hear something snap and blinding pain wrack her body. She look down and her bone had been broken in her leg. A little bit of the bone was sticking out and her pant legs were beginning to get wet with blood. She couldn't move.

Ashley looked around and the red eyes were gone but the laughing was still there. She yelled out to it to leave her alone. The laughing stopped but was then replaced with the ground thudding under her. She pulled herself closer to the tree and called out.

"Lucas! Lucas! Please I need help."

She saw someone appear in front of her. It was Lucas, he looked at her with worried eyes. He reached out his hand. Ashley pulled herself forward reaching out to grab his hand, when he just disappeared.

"NO!" She screamed as she fell to the ground

"Lucas can't help you now." The voice called out.

"Lucas! Ratchet! Anybody!" That was then a huge figure burst through the trees. He was a little taller than Ratchet had been. He was Silver and black and had horns on his head that looked that of the devil. He looked down at her and their was a sadistic sneer with the most red eyes that she had ever seen, which screamed evil.

"Ratchet!" she yelled.

The huge cybertronian looked to the side, and she followed his gaze.

There was Ratchet on the ground. His optics were off and in his chest was a gaping hole. He was surrounded by a blue fluorescent liquid.

"Ratchet you need to get up. Help me Ratchet. Please."

"He won't be able to help you anymore." He Yelled

Then the Decepticon raised his foot to bring it down on top of her when she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Ms. Hale." Everything froze

"Ms. Hale, you must come back online. It is only a holoflux." The voice called out with more urgency this time.

Everything started to disappear around her as she started to feel the bed under her. She opened her eyes and she saw the gray walls of the medbay. She also saw another Mech looking down at her worriedly, he was a lot bigger than Ratchet. But his eyes spoke of patience, and kindness.

She looked around. With her good hand she wiped her tears way from her face. She tried to get up but the casts on her leg and her arm were making it very difficult. The Mech in front of her seemed to notice this and gently gave her his finger so she could hang on to it and he gently pulled up helping her adjust to a sitting position.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at the large Autobot.

"My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots." He replied

"What time is it?" she asked looking at the dark windows, filtering in the lights of night sky.

"It's 2:00 in the morning." He said.

"Where's Ratchet?" asked Ashley.

"He had to go and see to a patient that came into the base while you were recharging." He said looking toward the front of the medbay doors.

"oh."

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I guess." She said.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Optimus asked

She shook her head.

She thought about who she was talking too.

"Wait, your Optimus Prime. You were at the hospital with me."

He nodded.

"Yes."

She thought for a minute thinking and tears came to her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." She said

"It's is alright, I know what it's like to lose someone you dearly care for." He said looking at her with concern.

"Will it…..ever stop…..hurting?" she asked trying to hold back tears.

"In time little one, it gets easier." He explained.

She looked down almost shaking.

Optimus was out of his element. He was not sure of what to do. What he could do for the human femme. She was so distraught. He wanted to do something.

He commed Ratchet.

_/Ratchet/_

_/Optimus, what is it?/_

_/Ms. Hale has just woken up from recharge she's had a bad holoflux. I would like to take her to the Rec Room can she be moved?/_

_/Yes but be mindful of how fast she tires is anything comm me./_

_/Yes. Ratchet. Optimus out/_

"Ms. Hale if you would like I would like to bring you to the Rec Room I find it a little more comforting than the Med Bay."

She nodded.

He carefully placed a hand to the side of her bed.

"I need you to try to make your way to my hand."

"I may your help." She said looking up into his Optics

He nodded and then held out his finger to her again. She grabbed onto it as best she could and he slowly raised his finger and carefully placed her in his awaiting hand.

He stood to his full height and moved toward the front door of the medbay and headed toward the Rec room.

"So what is the rec room?" she asked looking around the dark hallways

"Its an area where my soldiers are able to come in and just as you humans put it chill." He responded making another turn in the base.

"Are there any more of you guys there?" She asked holding her blanket closer to her body.

"Most likely, a transport just brought more autobots from the field. So more than likely there are a few getting some energon." He stated.

She looked up to him as they made one last turn and headed toward a room where there was laughter coming from it.

Optimus walked in and all of the mechs and femmes froze.

They looked at Optimus but their gaze then fell upon the woman that he was carefully holding.

Ashley felt as though she was exhibit A.

"At ease." He said nodding and he made his way toward the human couch that was set on a platform held close to the cybertronian sized couches. He carefully gave Ashley his index finger again and then carefully moved her to the comfy furniture.

He smiled and then sat down on the couch next to her. His joints hissed from pressure and tiredness.

A black mech approached, Ashley watched as he sat next to Optimus and handed him a cybertronian sized glass with some glowing blue liquid in it. Optimus took the liquid and quickly thanked the black mech.

"Thank you Ironhide."

He nodded and then looked toward Ashley.

"Hello Ms. Hale." He said gruffly.

Ashley swallowed but nodded. "Hi."

"Hey Ashley." Called a man who was approaching the two mechs. In his hands he carried two pillows and another blanket.

"Hide you think you give me a ride." He asked looking at the bulky mech.

"Do I look like a personal assistant? asked Ironhide smirking

"No." Will said quickly and then smiled "That Title is saved by Annabelle."

Optimus chuckled as Ironhide grabbed will gently and brought him to the couch Ashley was sitting.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Will asked.

"Physically I'm not in much pain right now. But emotionally I can't say the same." She said, her voice breaking a little.

"Ash it's going to be ok."

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"You know that you should e-Will!" called out an African American man from around Optimus's feet.

"Mearing wants to see you in Hanger 3."

He sighed

"Of course." He turned to Ashley

"Be back later." He said

As he stepped into Ironhide's awaiting servo.

Optimus watched will leave and Ashley remained quiet. He watched her as she looked at all the mechs and the femmes that were talking about the last mission.

He heard a quiet rumbling noise. His head turned toward Ashley. She looked down at her stomach and then blushed.

"You are hungry." He stated

She then stated "I don't feel hungry."

"You need to fuel your body." He said

"We have some food here." He continued

She sighed. He wasn't giving up

"Alright."

He looked toward the humans and stood to his full height. He approached the human recharge table and then knelt down.

"Hey Boss-Man." said a young Spanish man

"Hello. I need your assistance with something."

"Of course. Anything."

"The young woman arrived yesterday requires some fuel."

"Oh you mean food."

Optimus nodded.

"Well, what does she want to eat we have some shredded beef, potato chips, Mac n'cheese, chicken, of she has to try some ice cream." he said mouth watering

The young woman who was sitting next to him stood up.

"It's ok boss-man, I'll get something simple. She probably hasn't eaten in a little while. She'll need something light at first." She said as she gave the other man a look of displease.

"Thank you miss."

"Lieutenant Carla Jersey. But everyone just calls me Jersey."

He nodded giving a small smile.

He stood up and then went back to the couch. Where he found Ashley attempting to adjust the pillows. He looked at her softly. He sat down and then activated his holoform next to her.

She gasped at the appearance of the same man that she saw just three nights ago.

"Its alright Ms. Hale. I just want to help you." he said holding his hands out in surrender.

"Ok." She said

He grabbed the two pillows and observed it for a moment.

"I'm afraid I do not have much experience with human bedding." Said flipping it over and then upside down.

She snickered a little bit.

"That's ok just help me lay down against the arm of the couch and then put the pillow against my back.

He nodded and helped her gently move, placing the pillow behind her to put her in a sitting position that was more comfortable.

He used the other pillow to lift her foot that was wrapped in the cast and place it comfortably.

He deactivated the form the life returning back to his bipedal mode.

"Does it ever bother you?" asked Ashley.

"Does what bother me?" He asked

"The holoform?"

"Yes"

"At times, it makes me feel false but it has its benefits as well. I can interact with your species without a problem."

She nodded in understanding.

"How many Autobots are there?"

And the conversation continued from there. She asked multiple questions while he asked about her life what area of earth where she was from. What was her past. Soon Jersey came with some soup and cracker and Ashley slowly consumed them.

It was not long after that she fell asleep.

Somehow this woman seemed different and he couldn't help but watch as she slept soundly content in the fact that there was someone watching over her.

At that point he started to feel something else but it could be, could it?


	7. Moonracer

Thunder boomed overhead as Ratchet stood in the doorway of one of the hangars that oversaw the Tarmac that was partially used for the incoming and outgoing of the cargo planes. His thoughts split between his task here and from the call that he and received from Optimus a couple of hours ago. Ashley had been woken up from recharge by a bad holoflux. He was worried about Ashley. Her physical injuries would heal in its own time but the emotional and mental injuries would linger and the recovery would be long. He wished she didn't have to go through all of that but at least him and the other Autobots would be there for her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a plane approaching the Tarmac. He had been waiting for this plane for what seemed like hours. He had received a message earlier stating that the plane was going to be arriving at or around this time. He had made a promise that he was going to stay and wait for the Autobots that were coming in from a mission in Missouri.

The cargo plane activated the landing gear and with a skid landed on the black asphalt. It made a slow circle around the tarmac before the plane stopped with the cargo hold facing the open hanger. A set of matching Lamborghinis one bright red and the other a bright yellow color Both drove passed ratchet and beeped their horns. He waved his hand dismissively but inwardly he was happy that the twin terrors made it back without being hurt too much. The other was a blue BMW I8 that drove out and quickly made its way to the back hangars that were used for the Autobots personal quarters. Finally there a Mercedes Benz roadster that exited the cargo plane and then made its way across the tarmac towards him. The Mercedes dark green color was carefully camouflaged by the night sky coupled with pouring rain.

Ratchet watched as the car drove passed him before stopping in the middle of the hanger and transforming into its Bi-Pedal mode.

A feminine voice filled the hanger.

"I've missed you" She said as she approached Ratchet.

"I've missed you too," He said as he embraced her in a hug.

"How was the mission Moonracer?" He asked still holding her.

"It went well. All of us Autobots are accounted for but-" She stated as she broke away from the embrace that Ratchet had her in.

"We lost a few of the humans." She said as she looked down.

Ratchet felt her sadness through their bond. Moonracer was a sweet femme patient, and kind. She also abhorred violence. She hated that she had to kill the decepticons but understood that it was either her or them.

Moonracer than looked up "I spoke with Chromia earlier this morning and she said that we had a new arrival. Did another bot arrive?"

"Not quite," He responded.

"Do you remember Lucas Carter?" He continued

"Yes, I remember you and him were close. Why are you asking sweet spark?" She responded when she felt a heavy feeling coming from their bond.

"There was an attack a couple of days ago, at first it was thought to be an accident where Lucas lost control and crashed into a tree but upon investigation it turned out to be the work of Sideways and Smokefire. The two fraggers murdered Lucas."

Ratchet looked at Moonracer, "Please tell me that you caught the two pit spawned fraggers." She said.

"Unfortunately not, what's worse, his mate was with him when they attacked. They severely injured her and thought that they had killed her. However she somehow survived the attack."

"How is she doing?" Moonracer asked

"She is alright currently she is in the rec room with Optimus, she woke from a bad holoflux. Optimus was there keeping guard when he noticed her in distress." Ratchet motioning toward the main hangar

"Well at least she is being carefully cared for and being properly guarded." Stated Moonracer

"Yes, there is one more thing." He stated absently rubbing the back of his neck

Moonracer looked at him arching an optic ridge

"Upon her arrival it has come to my attention that she needed a guardian in order to protect her especially with the Cons still out there. She was Lucas's mate and I owe it to him, I have become her guardian."

She looked at him with wide optics and then smiled

"Are you sure love? You are the Medical Officer of the Autobots."

"Moonie, Lucas was my friend and I know that even though I couldn't do anything to prevent his death, this is something that I can do to honor him. Protect his mate." He stated looking straight as her

"Will she stay here completely or will she leave?"

"Right now she staying and is under Autobot protection and my care until her wounds completely heal after that it becomes her decision whether she wants to stay or not."

Moonracer took a deep intake and then looked deep into Ratchet optics seeing his determination and she could tell that this was something that he had made his mind about. There was no turning back, to be honest she didn't hate the idea of Ratchet becoming a guardian in fact it was kind of endearing.

"Ok Ratchet if she's your charge then by bonding she is also mine I will protect her as if she is my own." Moonracer stated while huddling close to her mate.

Ratchet smiled and silently thanked primus for his femme, in his head he imagined this conversation going 18 different ways. One particular way was Moonracer got so upset that she used her ion blaster to shoot his interface equipment.

"You can relax now Ratchet, I could feel the apprehension from the plane. Why don't we go and find this young women. I would like to meet her."

Ratchet smiled sheepishly and then nodded leading his femme toward the main hanger. To the Rec room where his charge was.

Meanwhile in the Rec room Optimus had been sitting in the Bot sized couch trying not to focus on Ms. Hale but instead bringing his attention to a few reports that needed his attention. He subspaced the data pads containing the reports and began to go through them.

In one particular report he read about The major twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and how they set up paint and stink bombs throughout the entrance during Director Galloway's last visit, which coincidently did happen to be his last as they were getting a new director as per the request of Colonel Lennox, Robert Epps, a few his team members, all of the Autobots. The man was just not likeable and there had been many times that he wanted to reprieve the rule about not hurting humans just once.

What made him chuckle was not the stink and paint bombs, which he had to admit wass clever, it was the response that they had made when asked why they did it. According to the twins "He needed a proper send off." Optimus had been their when the so called "attack on his life" happened and although he had to keep a stone face if it wasn't for his battle mask everybody would have seen his smirk at the antics of the two frontliners.

"How long have I been asleep?" Came a voice breaking him from his thoughts. He looked up and there was Ms. Hale looking around.

"Only 2 hours it is currently 0500 hours." He stated

"Do you require anything?" He continued

"No thanks. Uhhh... Mr. Prime thank you very much for doing what you did and have done for me in the past few days."

"You're very welcome Ms. Hale." He said with a smile.

"Oh you can call me Ashley it's alright. Ms. Hale seems so formal." She said smiling

"Alright then you may refer to me as Optimus."

Ashley nodded.

At that moment Ratchet came in and Ashley had observed that he was being followed by another Robot…Autobot…Cyberter...something. She would have to ask again later.

"Thank you Prime for watching over her." Ratchet said as he reached the oversized couch.

"You are welcome, old friend." He responded and then said

"Hello Moonracer, are you well?"

"Yes Prime, and yourself?

"I am well thank you."

Then Optimus got up "I must leave I have to complete my patrol this morning."

Ashley got worried "Oh my gosh, Optimus I'm sorry did I keep you from getting enough rest I'm so sorry."

"It is quite alright Ashley, We cybertronians are capable of staying online for longer periods of time than you humans are before we need to recharge. Do not worry." He smiled and then left the room.

"I'm sorry Ratchet I didn't know that he had patrol I was so upset and I-."

"Ashley you heard Optimus it's alright and don't worry he will come back from patrol and then take a recharge, he really does not mind helping anyone."

She relented but inside she still felt horrible.

"Ashley there is someone I wish for you to meet." Ratchet said before moving out of the way. There stood another bot. Now that she was a lot closer and right next to Ratchet she could see that it was shorter than Ratchet was. It was also shaped differently more women like so she guessed that the bot has to be a she.

"Ashley this is moonracer, she is my Sparkmate." He said while putting his hand on the small of her back.

"What's a Sparkmate?" Ashley asked

"In human terms I am his wife." Moonracer answered.

Ashley smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Moonracer held out her finger and Ashley shook it with her good hand.

"One of the reasons we wanted to speak with you was because as you know I am your guardian. Moonracer is my sparkmate so by bonding she is your guardian as well. But with the sensitivity of the situation this is only if you wish her to be." Ratchet stated.

He absently stopped his intake air while Ashley thought and studied to two and then said "I don't have any issues I think it would be kind of nice to have two guardians. Are you ok with it Moonracer?"

Moonracer smiled "Yes, if you are important to Ratchet than you are important to me."

"Now I suppose that we can bring you back the medbay." Ratchet stated as he carefully pulled the blanket off of her and offered her his finger to grab onto so that he could move her to his hand.

Moonracer stopped him and then asked "May I?"

Ratchet moved out of the way and moonracer carefully moved her hand close to the couch and did the offered her finger to Ashley just as he had done. Ashley grabbed on and Moonracer put her into her hand and brought her close to her chest.

The both of them then carefully made their way to the medbay.


End file.
